Just Another Day
by NotYourAveragePsycho
Summary: The titans in high school with no powers. Yes, I know. This is used a lot. This version has a few, more serious, twists. Many pairings, the main ones are BBRAE, ROBSTAR, CYBEE and others. Constructive criticism is appreciated.This is my first story to be
1. Just Another Year?

Just Another Day: Chapter one by: NotYourAveragePsycho

"Class, open your books to page 450. Please read the blue section," came the teacher's voice. The students groaned. Well, all the students groaned except for one. Garfield Logan turned the pages of his science book happily. This was biology class, the one class that he was passing with flying colors. He read the section with ease, understanding each word. His gaze traveled to the girl next to him.

She had short purple hair and very pale, grey skin. Her violet eyes scanned the page, her brain not really taking in any information. The girls name was Raven Roth. By looking at her, you might figure that she was an unfeeling outcast. You would be wrong. Despite her usual attire, consisting of mainly blacks and blues, she was a very kind person. Raven loved reading and writing and was the voice of reason in her group of friends. Garfield smiled. His favorite feature was the fact that Raven Roth was his girlfriend.

They hadn't always gotten along, she the quiet type and he the joker. Soon, however, they became friends through other companions. One thing led to another, and they were best friends. Last year, junior year, Gar mustered up the courage to ask her out. To his surprise, she said yes. The two had been inseparable ever since.

Gar was brought back to reality by the slamming of a book. He looked up to see his best friend, Victor Stone, glaring at the textbook as if it had insulted him. Gar chuckled. Victor never did like biology too much. Another teen with black, spiky hair lifted his head. His name was Richard Grayson. He was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, the corporal leader of Gotham City. However, Richard didn't let that go to his head. He was just an ordinary guy to his friends, just the way he liked it.

A note in the form of a paper airplane flew across the room and hit another girl's head. She was Kori Anders, quite possibly the sweetest person on the face of the Earth. She was very tall and skinny with long, radiant red hair and beautiful green eyes. She looked at the note and unfolded it carefully. Her eyes glided across the paper and she smiled. A note was scribbled under the message and sent soaring back. Gar followed the plane's path. It landed in the hands of Terra Markov.

Terra had long, blonde hair and big blue eyes. She opened up the note and laughed at what was written. The teacher looked up, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. The girls had plenty of experience in the art of note passing. They were twelfth graders after all. The letter was tossed to yet another reader. Karen Beacher was Victor Stone's girlfriend. Though, she preferred the name Bee. Her hair was done in two buns, her clothes, as always, were yellow and black. She uncrummpled the note and read it quickly. Before she could respond, the lunch bell rang. A collective sigh came from the students. Even the teacher hurried to the sacred half hour of free time.

Lunch was the only time, besides maybe PE, that you could hang out and talk and eat without getting in trouble. Everyone had his or her place in the eating area. The preps ruled the cafeteria. The Goths and drug addicts hung out behind the cafeteria. The punks ate in front of the band room next to the band geeks. The theater group was seated by the gym. The jocks ate on the bleachers with the cheerleaders and the nerds ate by the front office. Everyone else sat in the quad at the tables. This is where you find the main characters of this story.

The group was made up of 10 people, each one unique. The leader was Richard Grayson. Kori Anders was his girlfriend. Gar and Raven were a couple as well as Victor and Bee. Tristan and Jennifer along with Roy and Terra were also together. The teens were very close. Little did they know, senior year was waiting not so patiently to rock their foundation. This year was going to be a roller coaster. They would have to hang on tight to survive this whirlwind.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Sudden Introductions

Just Another Day Chapter Two

**I would like to thank everyone who has read the story so far. You guys are great! I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks again!**

"Hey ya'll! What's up!" exclaimed Terra. A huge smile appeared on her face as she cocked her head to the side. Raven shuddered at the sudden helping of hyper. She and Terra had never really seen eye to eye.

"The sky, I suppose," answered Kori innocently. Richard grinned and hugged the redhead. Terra shook her head. Soon, everyone was talking about school and work. Each had responsibilities. Gar worked at a pet shop, while Raven served coffee at a local café. Kori worked at a day care and volunteered at the hospital every Friday. Richard and Victor were employed at a garage and Bee sold flowers at a shop on the corner. Tristan and Jennifer worked at the movie theater and Roy and Terra sold fast food at McSquiggly's.

Plus, they had other obligations at school, as many teens do. Gar was on the soccer team, Tristan was on the swim team, Roy was on the track team, Victor was football captain and Richard was the co-captain of the basketball team. The girls had tasks as well. Kori was a cheerleader, Bee was drill captain, Raven was on the debate team, Terra was the track team manager and Jennifer was student council president.

Bee noticed that Victor was oddly quiet during lunch. She placed a gentle hand on his knee. He looked up and smiled half-heartedly. Concern filled the girl's eyes. The feeling was shaken off temporarily once she resolved to question him after school.

The bell screeched and a mob of students formed at the entrance of each hallway. Jennifer sighed. She hated traveling from class to class, risking her life in the halls every 50 minutes. She turned to say goodbye to Tristan only to find that he had left already. Another sigh escaped her lips. Their relationship was out of sizzle. She knew it was worthless to hang on to what little spark they had left, but she couldn't bring herself to give up. Jennifer walked quickly through the sea of students, squishing herself through the tiny gaps between bodies. Before she knew what had happened, she was on the ground. A small hand was shoved in her face.

Jennifer pushed the hand out of her view and got up. A boy with light brown hair, a yellow shirt and red pants was rubbing the back of his neck in front of her. "Sorry about that… My name is Wally! Nice to meet 'ya! Bye!" he said quickly before taking off. Jennifer arched her eyebrow to no one in particular before braving the halls once more.

"Beautiful poem, Raven," said Mrs. Day, the English teacher. Raven nodded her head in response. She wasn't exactly a social person.

Gar poked his head in front of her to read the poem. An irritated expression spread across the girl's face. "Believe it or not, I prefer _not_ staring at the back of your head," she told her boyfriend in a calm voice. He leaned back into his own chair and smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. Garfield had to be the most annoying person she had ever known. Yet, she couldn't help loving him.

"Please get started on your group projects," came Mrs. Day's voice over the shuffling of papers and murmers of gossip.

"I was thinking about our project. Do you think we could-"

"No, Gar. We can't add a comedy act…" she interrupted, knowing all to well what the boy was about to say. He groaned. Raven smirked as she got her binder out of her backpack.

Terra walked along happily to the office. She had office duty this period. Terra loved office duty. Basically, she saw it as a whole class worth of filing papers. In other words, barely any thinking involved. Yes, this is what she considered a free period.

Another reason, however, that she liked office duty was that the principal, Mr. Wilson, was in the office. Terra had a crush on the man. It was a dark secret that she desperately wanted gone, but the thought always fluttered across her mind. Little did she know, Mr. Wilson wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. Yes, he too had deep, dark, perverted thoughts about someone he should not.

"Miss Markov, please go to the principal's office. He would like to see you," said the secretary, Stella, not even looking up from her notes. Terra smiled and walked over to his office. She opened the door and walked in. Mr. Wilson turned from his window to face her.

"Hello Terra."

End Chapter Two


	3. Love Me and A Class or Two

**Sorry about the mix-up with the character names! Here's the list:**

Richard- Robin, Victor- Cyborg, Garfield- Beast Boy, Wally- Kid Flash, Roy- Speedy, Tristan- Aqualad, Mr. Wilson- Slade, Raven- Raven, Kori- Starfire, Karen- Bee, Jennifer- Jinx, Terra- Terra. Sorry about that... On with the story!

Just Another Day Chapter Three

"Hello Terra," said Mr. Wilson. His eyes had a hungry look in them. "I was wondering if you would like to hear a proposition I have for you." The man circled Terra, his gaze never leaving hers. She nodded her head limply.

"Mr. Wilson? What are you-"

"I have an offer you won't refuse," Mr. Wilson stated calmly. Terra followed him with her eyes. His large hand caressed her cheek softly. "You have been doing bad grade-wise Miss Markov. I can make that change."

"Sir, I'm trying my best-"

"You could be detention free for the rest of your school career. Terra, teachers are against you." Terra shook her head.

"No. My friends help me study! I'm just not the smartest. That's all," she said quietly. Mr. Wilson clicked his tongue.

"Your friends aren't helping you. What is her name? Raven? Yes, Raven. She is against you."

"Well, we aren't best friends, if that's what you mean…"

"Yes. She can bring you down. Then not only will your grades suffer, but your social status will as well."

Terra shivered at the thought. Would her friends really go against her? "Mr. Wilson, what would I have to do?"

"Love me."

Jennifer looked at her watch. In just ten more minutes, school would be out. If only the clock moved faster.

Wally, the kid from the hallway, ended up in the same class as her. She had deemed him the Kid Flash after the incident for his quick exit. He sure could run. A piece of paper with messy writing on it flew in front of her. She jumped and glanced over the note. _Does this school have a good track team? –Wally._ Jennifer rolled her eyes and looked over to him. He was squirming in his seat, like he would rather be anywhere but his current position. She nodded her head. Wally did a weird little dance, which brought a small smile to the girl's face. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

Victor and Bee walked in silence to the parking lot. A grim look was firmly planted on Victor's face, while Bee looked worried. "Victor, you've been so quiet today. Is anything wrong?" He turned to face his girlfriend.

"No," he stated quietly, turning back and getting out his car keys.

"Oh no, Sparky!" Bee said loudly, stepping in front of him. Sparky was his nick name, used only by her. It was special.

"There is something wrong! I know it! I know you!"

"Coach said that I might be off the team! Happy now!" he yelled, his face the color of a tomato. Bee's look turned from mad to shocked. He pushed passed her and opened the door to his car. She got in the passenger seat.

"Why?" Bee asked in barely a whisper. Victor stared at the wheel.

"I'm failing a class or two…"

FLASHBACK

_The sound of pencils scratching on paper filled the history classroom. Victor's eyes searched the paper for an answer. It was the middle of a huge test. This test would decide your fate for your semester grade. The football player scribbled something on his answer sheet and moved on to the next question._

_"Psst!" a voice interrupted his train of thought. "Psst! Victor! Over here!" He turned to face the source of his disturbance. It was a short boy, with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. "What's the answer to number five?"_

_"I can't tell you man. That would be cheati-"_

_"Mr. Stone!" Victor looked up. His teacher, Mr. Law, was standing in front of his desk. The teacher's arms were crossed in front of his chest, a cold look in his eyes. "You're cheating, Mr. Stone. That's an F."_

END FLASHBACK

"How! You're the smartest person I know!" Victor looked away. She grabbed his hand. "I won't let you get kicked off the team. I can help you, I promise," she said, looking him in the eye. He nodded sadly and started up the engine.

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. The Favorite

**Hey guys! I just got braces the other day, so during my sad attempt at getting used to having metal in my mouth, I forgot to post! Sorry about the delay!**

Also, thanks for all the reviews! I don't own the Teen Titans... Darn... 

Just Another Day Chapter Four

Kori walked down the street towards her home, humming something to the tune of a song she forgot the name of. Though it was nameless, it had significance. Kori loved this song. It was happy and bright, just like her mood. Nothing could bring her down. Or so she thought.

Kori snatched a pair of bright pink keys from her pocket. She was wearing a pair of denim capris with a pink, short-sleeved shirt and pink shoes. The humming continued as the key rattled in the lock. The large door opened without a sound. Kori smiled at her home. She loved the safe feeling she got, just from being within its walls. She took in a deep breath and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Sister? Are you home?" she called out. Kori and her sister Kassidy had an odd relationship. If you could even call it a relationship. When the girls were little, they shared a healthy sisterhood. Playing, giggling, and just being little kids were their favorite past times. Kori figured that Kassidy would always be there for her. Then came high school. Kassidy began to change once she entered Jump City High. She wore make up each day, worried about looks, and her grades slipped. Kori remembered her mother saying something about Kassidy being in the wrong crowd.

When Kassidy's friends came home with her one day, Kori found out what the 'wrong crowd' meant. The group wore chains and band shirts with strangely colored hair. One, a male, had a backpack filled with spray paint cans. Another, a girl, had several detention slips overflowing her bag. Every member of the group had piercings and tattoos. Everyone except Kassidy.

Kassidy was the newest addition to the group. She still is, though she is now an 'official' member. Kassidy came down stairs at her sister's voice. "Hello _little sister._ Why are you here? I have friends over! I'm getting a piercing!" she said. Kassidy was dressed in blue jeans with many black belts around the waist, a black tank top with a pink glitter skull on it, and a choker. Her long nails were painted black and a huge amount of mascara was applied to her eyelashes.

"Kassidy! Don't do this!"

"I told you, I'm not Kassidy anymore! It's Blackfire!" she screeched.

Kori's eyes filled with anger. "Sister, you are a disgrace to our family! Why did you change? What happened to the Kassidy I knew?" Kori yelled back. Kassidy snarled and looked away, laughing nervously.

"Little Kori's scared. Perfect, little Kori, always loved and gets whatever she wants! It was bad enough that Mom and Dad loved you more! Now you're trying to get me to leave my friends!"

"Kassidy, I never said that!" Kori said, her expression turning into one of fear. What had she said?

Kassidy reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small gun. "You're such a goody-goody Kori! I hate you! Everything was fine until you came along!" The gun was pointed straight at Kori. The redhead gasped. _What should I do?_ Kori ran.

_Where do I go?_ Her feet flew across the street, her mind barely functioning._ Rachel is at the library, the boys' are at sports practice. So is Bee… _ Kori's hair waved behind her. The beating of her heart filled her ears. Fear consumed her. _Dick! Dick is home! Basketball was cancelled today! _She changed direction and headed towards the huge mansion of Bruce Wayne.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. It's OK To Cry

** Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! I don't own the Teen Titans... Wow, that sucks... I'm sad now... No, no! I'm ok! Read the story! Don't worry about me!**

Just Another Day Chapter Five

Kori ran down the street, tripping every once in a while. Several blisters were forming on her feet and her chest ached from breathing so hard. Her gasps of breath were shaky, her movements not controlled. She was on auto drive, she was running to Dick.

No other thoughts entered Kori's mind other then those of her sister. _Kassidy… Why?_

A large mansion showed itself over a hill ahead of the teen. Its classy architecture barely peeking out at her. As she neared the home, a sick feeling rushed through her. Running that fast for that long wasn't exactly a good thing for Kori. She ignored her pain and continued rushing towards Wayne Manor.

Kori rang the doorbell. An aged man with a kind face answered the large door. "Ah, Master Kori. Shall I get Master Richard?" he asked, a sliver of concern in his voice. Kori managed to squeak out a small 'yes' before the man turned into the mansion. Kori doubled over and closed her eyes tightly. She gasped for air, sweat dripping from her body. Richard came out with a smile.

"Hey Kori- Kori! Are you all right?" his face changing to one filled with fear. He kneeled down and enveloped his girlfriend in his strong arms. Kori clutched his red sweatshirt and leaned against his chest. "Come on, Kori. Let's go inside," he muttered quickly. The couple walked through the mansion, Richard carrying Kori bridal style.

Once in his room, Dick laid her down on his bed. She curled her body slightly and exhaled shakily. "Kori. What happened?"

Kori turned to face her boyfriend. She searched for the right words, but found none. "Kassidy… She had a gun… I was scared… So scared… I just- I ran…"

Kassidy. Richard was mad. He had never liked Kassidy. He always thought that she was trouble. Now she had threatened Kori? HIS Kori? That wasn't acceptable. He hugged Kori tightly, burying his head in her hair.

"It's ok to cry," he whispered in her ear. Kori closed her eyes. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to know that everything was ok. A single tear rolled down her tanned cheek. A sniffle soon followed. Richard rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok… It's ok to be scared… It's ok to cry…" Then came the waterworks. A flood of salty tears flowed from Kori's emerald eyes, forming a wet spot on Richard's sweatshirt. Her eyes stung, but she was starting to feel better.

"What about Kassidy?" she asked, not really looking at the boy holding her. Richard shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, I'll be here for you. Always remember that. I'll be here for you. I… I love you, Kori."

-----

"Stone! Get your sorry self over here!" Coach Donald yelled across the football field. Victor jogged over to him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes coach?" Coach Donald sneered at the boy. He held up a paper with a list of grades on it. Victor's grades to be exact. Let's just say, they weren't as great as last quarter.

Victor had been working hard, really. But, he was having some trouble managing time. He had just been promoted at the garage, so he had longer hours. Add work, school and football practice together, and you don't get a lot of time to study. Plus, he had the history test incident against him.

"Sorry, Stone. Unless you get your grades up, you're off the team. Go home and study. We need you on the field." The coach patted Victor on the back and handed him the paper. He took it and walked away slowly. _ How could this happen?_

When he got home, he got out a box of cereal and some milk for a makeshift dinner. The paper taunted him from the counter. That stupid little piece of paper that had taken football away from him. He thought about burning it, but decided against the idea. Victor finished his cereal and, unsatisfied, moved on to the fridge. A bottle of beer caught his attention.

He grabbed the brown bottle and held it up to his face. In a state of depression, he twisted off the cap and took a long sip of the liquid.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Confusion at the Track

**Sorry for the delay! School, homework and dance class kept me from writing. Sorry again! I don't own the Teen Titans... Thank you for reading!**

Just Another Day Chapter Six

The bell rang, its sound echoed throughout the school. School had started. Jennifer blew a strand of pink hair out of her face. She had died her hair pink in eighth grade and decided to keep the style. She was known all around campus for it.

Jennifer glanced at the boy next to her. Wally West, all thought she insisted on calling him the Kid Flash, had become close friends with her. His head lay on his arms, his chest raising and lowering at a steady pace._ I guess he only slows down to sleep… _She thought to herself as she reached over and poked him on the back of his neck. He hated that.

Wally jumped up, awake and alert, just in time to see the art teacher enter the classroom. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Jennifer along with a smile. She smiled back and got out her binder.

Kori got her math book out shakily. The same memory of her sister kept replaying in her mind. Over and over, a gun was pointed at her; over and over again, she ran. It haunted her every thought. The worst part, however, is that Kassidy seemed unfazed by the event. The day after the incident, she acted as if nothing had happened. Kori sighed.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Richard was looking at her, concern written all over his face. "Kori, are you alright?" She nodded her head, though her eyes claimed otherwise. He decided to let it slide. He would talk to her after school.

Sixth period rolled around. This could only mean one thing: PE. Raven groaned once the bell rang, signaling the students to get to their sixth period classes. She wasn't exactly what you would call sports minded. In fact, Raven hated sports. Downright hated them. Jennifer smiled at her violet haired friend. She loved bugging Raven at PE.

Jennifer, Raven and Terra were the only ones in their group of friends to have a regular PE class. The boys had sports as well as Kori and Bee. Though, two of the three longed to be on a team. Jennifer was still waiting for the results of who made the gymnastics team while Terra was planning on trying out for volleyball. That left Raven. Raven wasn't good at sports.

The only thing that Raven despised more than PE was the uniform. Gym shorts and Raven didn't mix. Terra laughed when the Goth walked out of the locker room. "Raven! You're so fashionable!" she cried, howling with laughter. Jennifer smacked the blond on the back of her head and made her way towards the field. She heard cheering to her left. Curious, Jennifer changed her direction from the field to the track.

The track was close to the pool. Cheering seemed to be coming from both settings. She peeked over the small wall into the pool area. Tristan was about to race! He looked up and smiled at his girlfriend before blowing her a kiss. She giggled and 'caught' the airborne affection. Random shouts of 'Go Agualad!" and 'Agualad rules!" came from the other swimmers.

Aqualad was a nickname of Tristan's. He was a very skilled, and extremely fast, swimmer. As a joke, the rest of his team claimed that he had special powers. They made his super hero name Aqualad. It caught on fast.

Yelling and clapping came from the track. Curiosity rising again, Jennifer jogged to the track. She pushed through the crowd to see what all the excitement was about. "What's going on?"

Another member of the track team, a sophomore, turned around, and stared at her as if she were crazy. "Wally's up next! He's the newest addition to the team, but the fastest gut the coach has ever seen! He and Roy are gonna' race! Now! It's the race of the century!"

Jennifer gasped. Wally was running. Against Roy? Roy wasn't one to go down without a fight. Especially if the fight was for his status as fastest sprinter on campus. Jennifer looked out to the track. She spotted Kid Flash and her heart fluttered a little. Wait, fluttered?

_What's happening? I don't like Wally! Right?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the gunshot announcing that the race had begun.


	7. Of Nicknames and Curfews

**Hey everybody! Again, I'm sorry about the delay. Also, I have been informed that Kid Falsh is Bart Allen, not Wally West. I kept him Wally in this chapter, but if you would like me to change it, please tell me in a review. Thanks!**

I'm only in eighth grade, so I don't know how many periods are in high school. The one I'm going to next year has six, so that's what I used. Also, I don't own the Teen Titans or Jeep. 

Just Another Day Chapter Seven

Wally sprang from his starting block at the gunshot. An amazing amount of energy surged through him as he ran. Roy started with equal speed. This would be a very close race.

Jennifer's eyes grew large. _'Go Wally!_' she thought unconsciously. _No! Stop thinking like that!_ Why did she feel this way? They had only met last week!_ Roy has been my friend longer! Why do I want Wally to win? What's wrong with me!_

The two sprinters made their way around the curve, gaining speed. After the straight, the race would be over. Six seconds, five, four…. Jennifer felt her stomach tie in knots, her eyes threatening to shut.

Roy and Wally came down the straight, arms pumping, determination in their eyes. In perfect form, the two sprinted towards the finish. Two seconds, one second, finish! "Winner! Lane two, Wally West!" shouted the referee. Jennifer gave out a happy shriek. The crowd cheered.

Wally smiled out to the spectators. He smiled an even bigger smile when he spotted Jennifer. He waved to her and she gave a small wave back. The bell rang announcing that sixth period was over. School was over for today. Wally jogged over to her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Jennifer found herself hugging the boy. "That was great! I didn't know you were so fast!" Wally laughed as she let go.

"I beat my old record today! You're like a jinx!" he chirped, "a good luck jinx, of course…" he added. She smiled.

"Jinx. That sounds cool. You can call me that if you'd like," she responded, her statement getting quieter and quieter. They both blushed, Wally finding his shoes fascinating and Jennifer suddenly wanting to know exactly where that ant was going.

"So, see you tomorrow Jinx?" Wally asked. She nodded before heading back to the locker room. Little did they know, someone had seen the whole exchange.

Dick packed up his backpack slowly, watching Kori out of the corner of his eye. She too was moving in slow motion. He sighed. "Kori, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She looked up and stared at him with sad eyes.

"Kassidy. The event is playing in my head. It won't leave. I'm scared, Dick. I'm scared," she said in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper. He got up and walked over to Kori, wrapping his arms around her. The teacher cleared her throught causing the couple to blush and leave the classroom. They made their way to Richard's car.

"Kori, would you like to go for some ice cream? That used to cheer me up all the time," he offered. She smiled for the first time that day and nodded her head. He grinned back and started the car.

Gar and Raven were studying at Gar's house. The two got out of Gar's green Jeep and walked up to the house. Raven had always loved his house. It was so welcoming and cozy. You could feel the happiness throughout the entire hose. The pictures on the walls were full of good times and the colors of furniture and walls were cheery. It was a very nice house. Unlike her own.

Raven shook her head, shooing the thought away. Gar opened the door and walked in. Silence greeted them. Gar's parents were never home this early, both being scientists. He got two sodas from the fridge and walked over to the table. "Let's start the torture," he said with a smile.

"Oh the joys of calculus and history. Can this afternoon get any better?" Raven replied sarcastically. They both smiled as she sat down next to him. After a few hours of endless assignments, the couple was done with homework and talking on the couch.

"I really do think that you could make a good vet. Then we could work together!" stated Gar. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Animals and I don't really get along. The only thing closest to an animal that I like is you, so that doesn't help much," she answered smirking. Gar pretended to act shocked and hurt. He soon found himself laughing though.

"See! We get along! What have you got against being a vet anyway?" he asked.

"I'd have to work with you all day," Raven said coolly.

"Ok, is there anything you would like about that job?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"I'd get to work with you all day." Gar laughed and leaned over to tickle her. A scared look entered her eyes as she realized his plan. But, she found at to late. Soon, she was laughing hysterically with no control over her voice. Gar started laughing as well. Raven escaped his grasp and ran to his room. He chased after her.

She gasped when she found herself being carried over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Got you!" he yelled. Raven sighed. She caught herself before laughing again. Gar was the only person in the world who could make her act like a five year old. He put her down. But once she stood up, she tripped on a book left lying on the ground. She fell onto his bed, but not before pulling him down with her in an attempt to stay standing. Gar turned so that he would land under her, so as not to crush her under him.

Raven landed on his chest, their mouths centimeters away from the others. He lifted his head as she leaned down. Their lips met in the middle. It was a long, passionate kiss. Time seemed to stand still for the two. Once they broke apart, Gar smiled up at her, and Raven smiled back. Her happy feeling soon left when she glanced at a clock next to the bed.

"I'm late! My dad is going to be mad!" she told him. Gar nodded understandingly and got up. She gathered her belongings and left after another short kiss.

When Raven got home, she looked around for any sign of her dad. Finding none, she sighed contently and touched her lips gently.

"Raven. You're late." Raven spun around to face her father. He had an angry look on his face and his hands were in fists by his side. "I don't like it when you're late."

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Raven Strikes Back

** Sorry for not posting for a while. I was pretty busy with school and dance. I hope you like the story so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't own the Teen Titans... I did once, then I woke up... Go figure...**

Just Another Day Chapter Eight

"This is truly delicious, Richard!" Kori said happily. A large vanilla ice cream cone was in her hand, streams of melted dessert running down her knuckles. Richard smiled at his girlfriend. He had missed her cheery personality. Kori licked the ice cream again, a small portion getting on her nose. She went cross-eyed to see it.

Richard laughed as he brought a napkin to her nose wiping the ice cream off. Kori blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem, Kori." The couple continued devouring the treats as the sun began to set.

---------

Jennifer sighed. She was lying on her bed with her head and shoulder and arms dangling off the side. Her blood rushed to her head making her face turn scarlet. A dizzy feeling spread through her body, forcing her to sit up. She lifted a small hand to her forehead. _RING!_

Jennifer jumped at the sound of her phone. She picked it up shakily and listened for a voice. "Hello, is a Miss Jennifer Hex available?" came a perky voice.

"You're talking to her," replied the pink haired girl. She seated herself on a pink beanbag chair in her room and waited for an answer.

"Ah, good! Congratulations Jennifer! You've been accepted into the gymnastics team! Please attend practice during sixth period instead of your regular PE class. Thank you!" Before Jennifer could react, the caller hung up. Jennifer sat there for a while, mouth open, eyes wide, not sure how to react. Suddenly, her senses returned.

"YES!" she screamed, jumping up from her chair only to fall over again. She laughed after the impact. Jennifer got up again, carefully this time, and twirled around in front of her mirror. "Just wait until my friends hear about this!" she told her reflection.

--------

Roy paced outside the locker room. His status was stolen in 30 seconds. He had been beaten. Roy, the track star, the fastest of them all, was now second best. That didn't sit too well with the teen. He continued pacing, grumbling to himself about hyper kids who happened to be fast. Roy grunted loudly as he kicked a locker, the sound of the collision echoing about the halls.

-------

"Raven, why were you late?" Mr. Roth asked, circling his daughter. Raven's expression could of sent the devil himself running, yet her father didn't flinch in the slightest.

"You were with that boy again, weren't you?" He said, raising his voice. Raven crossed her arms.

"So what if I was?" she countered. Mr. Roth's eyes grew wide before narrowing in anger. He shoved his face on front of hers.

"You are not permitted to see this boy! I have told you that many times now! If I can't get you to obey, perhaps taking away the cause of your defiance will help!" he roared. Raven gasped.

"Don't you go anywhere near Garfield!" she yelled. After the outburst, she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Garfield, eh? Well, _Garfield_ is about to enter a world of pain!" Mr. Roth stormed towards the door. Raven rushed in front of him and blocked it. He snarled at the girl. "Move."

"No!" Mr. Roth slapped her across the cheek, the sound filling the room. It was followed by a deafening silence. Raven touched her cheek gently and winced. Shaking, she rose to her feet and, in one quick motion, kicked him in a rather sensitive spot. She sprinted out the door, her father's wails of pain following her down the street.

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Phone Flirtation

** Hey everybody! Just here to say thank you for reading! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Just Another Day Chapter Nine

The sound of footsteps thundered throughout the empty street. A young girl ran as if she was being followed. Her face told otherwise. A huge smile was on Raven Roth's face. This wasn't normal.

Her pace slowed as she neared Garfield's home. A smile still plastered on her features, she rang the doorbell. As her finger left the button, a need for air overcame her joy. Garfield opened the door to reveal a gasping Raven. She straightened up at the sight of her boyfriend. "Hey, Gar."

"Umm… Hi Rae. Want to come in?" he asked, puzzled. She nodded and pushed past him into the kitchen. Gar walked after her, still trying to figure out what was going on. Raven sat down at the table and sighed. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Rae, are you OK? You seem kind of… Spacey."

"Gar! My dad was coming to hurt you," she noticed his face pail at this statement," so I stood up to him. I kicked him and ran…" she finished, the situation finally sinking in. "Crap…"

Gar leaned back in his chair taking in the story. "So, is he following you?" She shrugged. Raven was just now realizing how bad the problem was. Could she go home? What would her father say? Before she could think anymore, Gar got up and went to the freezer and took out a small ice pack.

"You're hurt," he said, concern in his voice. Raven lifted her hand to her cheek remembering the injury. "What happened?"

"My father hit me…" she answered quietly. Gar felt anger surge through his body. Someone had hurt Raven? _His_ Raven? Pure hatred followed the anger. He hated Mr. Roth, truly hated him.

Gar placed the ice pack on her cheek and kissed her forehead lightly. "You can stay here if you want. Actually, you should stay here," he said. Raven nodded understandingly. She wanted to stay anyway. After a few minutes, the ice was removed. Raven found herself being enveloped in the boy's arms.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she said. Gar smiled.

"Anytime, Rae. Anytime."

------------

Jennifer looked at the phone in her hands. _Who should I call first?_ She hesitated a bit before dialing a number and lifting the phone to her ear. A ringing sound came from the other line followed by a cheery hello.

"Hi, Wally!" she said, glad to hear his voice.

"Hi, Jinx! What's up?" he asked. Her heart fluttered at the nickname._ Wait. Why am I feeling this way?_ She shook her head before continuing.

"First of all, I saw your race. I didn't know you ran so fast! That was amazing!" she exclaimed. A laugh could be heard from Wally.

"Thanks! But I know that's not why you called," he added. She smiled.

"I made the gymnastics team," Jinx replied as calmly as she could.

"That's great! I knew you would make it!"

"You didn't even know I tried out," she answered. He laughed again.

"Whatever. Good job, Jinx. See you tomorrow?" Wally asked. She replied with a yes before hanging up. Leaping into her bed, Jennifer let out a sea of giggles. She fell asleep soon after.

Once she woke up the next morning, Jennifer walked to her front door to get the morning paper. Next to it, however, she found something out of the ordinary. A small, red rose lay on top of the paper with a simple note next to it. _Congratulations!_

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Good night and good morning

**I'm back! It's finally summer break, therefore I have alot more time on my hands. Hopefully I will finish this series over the break. I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. I had a lot of homework, plus track plus dance classes/shows/competitions. I'm very sorry. Thanks for reading!**

Just Another Day: Chapter 10

Richard glanced at his watch. 10:30 glared at him, but he just smiled back. After finishing their ice cream, he had invited Kori to a walk on the boardwalk. She, of course, had agreed. That is how the couple had ended up cuddling on a bench that overlooked the ocean. The velvet sky was generously covered in stars and the waves crashed gently onto the shore. Kori sighed into Richard's chest.

"Thanks," she whispered, a small smile spreading across her face. The boy looked down, confused.

"For what?" Dick asked. Kori kissed him on the cheek.

"For everything. You've been so kind to me. I love you…" she trailed off. Her emerald eyes slowly closed. Richard smiled softly before standing up, and then helping Kori up as well. The two walked back to Kori's home hand in hand.

Once they reached the house, Richard leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Kori's lips. She happily kissed back. "Good night," he whispered to her as she unlocked the door. Another round of smiles were shared before Kori disappeared into the house.

Richard stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the night sky. He looked at his watch once more. 11:47 was blinking furiously on the face of the watch. This time, Richard groaned at the time. He was very, very late. Bruce would be angry.

Richard opened and closed the giant doors of the mansion as quietly as possible. He stealthily made his way through the halls of the huge building, silently moving from room to room. However, he wasn't so careful when he reached the staircase. Richard's foot slipped, and his body soon followed. The surrounding began to swirl around him as he tumbled down the stairs, successfully breaking the silence.

Once he reached the bottom, he grabbed his head in pain. When the boy tried to get up, he could only fall back down, wincing. "Ow…" he moaned. The lights flickered on as a man appeared in front of him. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes. Where have you been, Richard? You're home after curfew," the man said sternly. Bruce Wayne looked down at his adoptive son and offered a hand to him. The teen took it and stood up wobbly, still dizzy from the fall. "And this isn't the first time, either… You were out with Kori again, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Richard countered. Bruce stared at him angrily.

"You're not getting enough sleep, and your grades are slipping because of it, that's what! I don't think you should se her after school anymore," claimed Bruce. Richard's jaw dropped. _I can't see Kori?_

"You can't do that!" he yelled.

"Yes I can! You may no longer see Kori after school, and that's final! Now go to bed, young man!" Bruce growled. Richard stomped off towards is room, punching and kicking the walls on his way there.

\\\\\line\\\\\

Saturday morning has always been a day of relaxation and fun for school-goers. The first day of the weekend provided a stress-free feeling. This theory was being proven as Garfield Logan slowly became conscious. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal his surroundings. _That's odd…_ He was not greeted with the usual messy sight. In fact, Garfield found himself in the living room. As he tried to get up, another surprise greeted him. He was holding something. He looked down._ Raven?_

Sure enough, Raven was curled into his chest, fast asleep. He gazed lovingly at her. Raven's hair was a little messed up and her mouth was slightly open. She had her hands on his chest as her own gently rose and fell. Garfield smiled before kissing the top of her head. The peace, however, was soon lost.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! What on earth are you doing sleeping with a girl in MY house!" screamed the voice of a woman behind the couch. The boy jumped at the sound and carefully got up to face the person. It was Mrs. Logan. "You have some explaining to do young man!" she scolded while pushing him towards the kitchen.

Garfield looked up at his mother from his chair with panic in his eyes. Mrs. Logan's blond hair fell in front of her eyes and her face was slowly turning red. "Mom, it's ok!"

"It's ok! No, it is not mister! You may not have girls over all night!" she screeched. Garfield shook his head.

"Mom, it's Raven… You know, the girl I love? I told you about her before," he explained. He hadn't introduced his girlfriend to his parents yet. After his mother calmed down, he explained what had happened last night. Mrs. Logan nodded her head as she took in all the information her son was providing. Then she glanced over at the still sleeping teen.

Garfield walked back to the couch as Raven began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. "W-where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't worry, you're still at my house," he answered. She nodded and rolled over. That is, until she realized what he had said.

"I have to go home! No, I can't go home! Wait! W-what should I do?" she exclaimed. Garfield chuckled at her wild expression. Raven glared at her boyfriend. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry… You just look really cute when you're freaking out. Anyway, you're going to stay here for a while. I'm not letting you go home to that madman…" he trailed off, hatred filling his eyes.

"Thanks."

TO BE CONTINUED

END CHAPTER 10


End file.
